Comfort
by BetterBeARunner
Summary: Ginny gets raped and turns to Harry for comfort. This also follows into their lives later with their kids.
1. Getting Comforted

Harry was so tired. He had such a long day, and all he wanted to do was have a nice tea and go to bed to read. Harry had just put the kettle on when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He shuffled over to the door and opened it. There was Ginny. Her face was tearstained and pain was etched on her face. She collapsed into Harry's arms and began to sob. "Woah, gin! What happened?!" Harry said worriedly. "Come in, please!" Harry walked Ginny into the kitchen and sat her down. He poured her a cup of blueberry tea and sat down across from her. "Ginny. Tell me what happened to you. Please." Harry cried out. Ginny took a rattling breath and said these three terrible words, "I got raped." Harry gasped and shot out of his chair and hugged her. "Oh gin!" Ginny cried into his shoulder. Harry broke the hug. "Ginny, if you want you can spend the night here. You can take a shower and then come into my room and tell me the whole story if you want to. " Harry said with a blush. "Oh yes please!" Ginny said gratefully. Ginny got up and Harry showed her to the bathroom. He handed her a towel and walked into his own room.

Harry waited for Ginny. He magically conjured up some pyjamas, and a bra and knickers for her. Harry left them on the bed. The pyjamas were emerald green. Harry walked into his closet and changed into his black and green plaid pyjama pants and black t-shirt. When he came out Ginny was sitting on the bed. Harry pulled the blanket back and got under. He motioned for Ginny to do the same. She slid under his warm comfy duvet. Ginny felt relaxed and comforted when she was with Harry, "okay, spill." He said. Ginny told him. "All I was doing was walking home to my flat, when someone grabbed me and blindfolded and gagged me. I got dragged around and then my blindfold was yanked off. I was in a messy flat where other people where waiting. There were 3 other people. I got stripped down. All the other people stripped as well. The person who dragged me on the street spread my legs and jammed his cock into me. I screamed. Another person began biting my tits. Another person began shoving their pussy in my face, and someone else began ramming into my butt. I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. I was in so much pain and they didn't care. Finally they stopped. I hastily got dressed and ran out. I didn't know where to go but then I remembered that you lived super close so I ran here." Ginny said. Harry enveloped her in a blueberry scented hug. "Ginny,Ginny,Ginny." Harry said to her. "Get some sleep." Harry shut out the light and Ginny snuggled into Harry. She knew she would be alright.

CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON! Pls review!


	2. Lots of drama

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS FANFIC CONTINUES WITH GINNY AND HARRY WHEN THEY HAVE KIDS, THIS IS A FANFIC ABOUT HOW THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER, CONCIEVED THEIR CHILDREN, GOT MARRIED, YADAYADA. OH AND I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

Ginny woke up and the memories of the night before came rushing back. She was terrified and then remembered, she had Harry. He helped her. Harry wasn't in the bed. Ginny stretched and saw clothes hanging on the door for her. She quickly showered and changed into the red jeans and navy blue hoodie. Ginny walked into Harry's kitchen and saw him sitting there watching a muggle TV show very intently. Once he heard Ginny come in his head snapped up. "Morning love." Harry said smiling at her. Ginny walked over to him and then winced. "Im really sensitive down there because of the rape." She said. "Hold on, did you just call me _love_?" Harry nodded. "I love you gin. Last night I realized how much I loved you. You got hurt so badly, and if I was still with you that might have never happened. I can't believe I ever broke up with you. Will you be my girlfriend? And Ginny,i don't know if you know this but I work at as a healer, I'm not an auror like everyone thinks, so , if you want I can take you to and help with the pains." "I'd love that. And I love you too. I would like my stupid cuts to be healed. And I will most definitely be your girlfriend. She told Harry. "Okay let's go." Harry said with a beam. He said and they apparated to .

Harry took Ginny into his office and locked the door. "Okayummm. Well this will be awkward but could you take off your pants and knickers? It's the only way I can see what happened." Harry said with scarlet cheeks. Ginny blushed but took her jeans and knickers off exposing her to Harry. "Lay down please. And spread your legs. I need to see the damaged tissue." Ginny did what she was told. Harry saw all the cuts and torn skin. He gaped. This was bad. He poked and prodded, and finally waved his wand healing the cuts. "Well Ginny, you are as good as new." He said. Ginny thanked Harry. And pulled on her pants. "Okay Gin. I can take you back to your flat now." Harry's face looked deflated. "Actually could I stay with you for a week? We can go to my flat and grab some stuff. I don't want to leave you yet!" Ginny blurted out. That made Harry grin happily. He was always so lonely. And now that Ginny was his girlfriend maybe he wouldn't be so lonely. Maybe she could move in with him! But Harry didn't ask her to yet, since he thought he was springing it on her. They apparated to Ginny's flat and grabbed some stuff for about 1 week. Then they apparated back to Harrys flat.

"Okay gin, I can-" Harry got cut off by Ginny kissing him. She broke away. "That was for comforting me." She kissed him again. "That was for healing me." She kissed him one last time, one that was so powerful and full of love. "And that was for just being my boyfriend." Harry wrapped her into a hug. Harry pulled away and studied her face. Somehow he ended up looking her breasts. And that caused him to get an erection. Ginny noticed and blushed. "I'm so sorry gin, I just can't help it!" Harry cried out. Ginny just laughed. "For some reason I'm insanely tired so I'm gonna go to sleep."She told him. Ginny trudged into Harry's room. Suddenly Harry's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Harry its Ron. I've got great news! Hermiones pregnant!" "Wow that's amazing mate! You won't be happy about this but Ginny and I are dating and she might move in with me. I haven't asked her yet." "Good for you Harry!" "The reason we got back together was really scary. Ginny got raped and came to my house since I lived so close to where she was. And I realized if we were still together she wouldn't have gotten raped! And then that made me love her even more. I was just waiting for a chance to ask her to get back together with me again." "SHE WAS RAPED!?" "Um yeah." "THATS AWFUL! IM REALLY ANGRY AT THE BITCHES WHO RAPED HER! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE I WILL MURDER THEM MY SELF!" And then Ron hung up.


End file.
